Due to the highly development of the informative technology, various files and media stream data increased largely, the high speed data transmission has failed to satisfied with the old transmission method. The technology for the requirement of high speed information access of SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) standard can overcome the obstacle of the conventional parallel technology, provide even higher speed signal transmission ability, and support and be compatible with the devices of SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment). Therefore, SAS has the advantages of wide application.
Recently, the structure design of the connector devices with different format can still be improved. When mating or connecting to a complemental connector, the mated standard SAS connectors could be disconnected easily for unprecise aligning, wrong direction mating, oblique mating or low mating strength. In order to provide more efficient and durable mating or aligning structure for connectors, a complete schedule for the plug connector and the receptacle connector is necessary to satisfied various aligning requirements between the connectors. One requirement desired is a compact and friendly design for the users or labors implementing such mating or aligning.
In the known technologies, U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,504 disclosed an electric connector A. The electric connector A includes a metal shield B, an insulation body C and a circuit board D. The metal shield B includes a top plate B1, two side plates B2 respectively extend form the two sides of the top plate B1 facing each other. Two restriction portions B3 respectively extend from the two side plates B2, respectively, along the same direction, and the restriction portions B3 collectively define a region. The pair of side plate B2 and the restriction portions B3 include a plurality of extension pins B4. The insulation body C and the metal shield B are respectively secured to the circuit board D. The insulation body C is disposed in the region defined by the restriction portions B3. The restriction portions B3 surround and are secured to the insulation body C. The metal shield B forms a space disposed in the front end of the insulation body C.
The metal shield B and the insulation body C are respectively disposed on a front and a back of a linear direction on the circuit board D and occupying space. The profile of the space occupied by the metal shield B of the connector, vertical height to the circuit board D, is greater than the profile of the insulation body C. When mating a device with the electric connector A, the device is held and guided through the metal shield B. Nothing on the insulation body C provides help for holding or guiding results occurring low mating strength between the electric connector A and inserted device easily. Moreover, there is no shielding to the insulation body C makes the noise and interference be problematics for high band signal transmission.
Because of the larger space of the circuit board occupied by the electric connector disclosed by the prior art, the spaces for other devices on the circuit board are limited. In order to reduce the space utilization of the electric connector occupied on the circuit board and improve the mating strength of the electric connector with the complemental device, it is highly required to design an electric connector with a metal shield and the insulation body integrated that needs narrower space on the circuit board.